The present invention looks to introduce an apparatus for a rigging bag that is an all-in-one “fall protection” or “travel restraint” unit. In particular, the present invention is designed to be utilized with a set-of-four rope-and-pulley system. The set-of-four rope-and-pulley system is a rope rigging system used for personnel rescue and emergency access operations. The set-of-four rope-and-pulley system provides the user with a four-to-one mechanical advantage in order to raise or lower personnel or various items. For rescue workers, gear weight and gear efficiency are one of the most important aspects as time is extremely sensitive in rescue operations and can be the deciding factor between life and death. Having a bag that is multiadaptive for various scenarios lets rescue workers carry less equipment, deploy system quickly, and be more efficient in general. Additionally, having a versatile bag allows rescue workers to adapt to various and continuously changing environments and situations. The present invention includes two separate storage compartments that in conjunction with the quick-release straps provide the user with the ability to deploy stored gear quickly and efficiently without readjusting or even moving the present invention.
The present invention differs from fanny packs currently being used in that when used in conjunction with a class belt, the wearer has an all-in-one “fall protection” or “travel restraint” in one unit. The other difference is that present invention can be worn in a belt configuration or over the shoulder and back like a bandolier without sacrificing functionality. When worn in the bandolier configuration, the wearer has access to the deployment straps on either end of the present invention, at the user's shoulder and waist.